That One Time
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: This is pure crack! The car breaks down. A creepy house seems the only form of refuge for the night. What kind of strange events can pursue when they're force to stay within the confines of this abandoned lot? A ghost of a past relation perhaps? Dun, dun da!


**A/N: **This is based on a ridiculous idea that my friends and I sat around joking about. We decided to pick a character to RP and pass around a laptop. For a scene we went with a creepy haunted house and wanted to see what kind of fun we could have our characters get in to. Ghostfacers!

So just a note of warning, this is pure crack but we had a lot of fun laughing and writing it.

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to any of the Characters or products used in this story.

**A Night of Strange Events**

(Part 1 of what I'm sure is to become many more of our random nights)

As the jeep rounded another corner, Roxas sighed out loud as he reached for the button on the radio intending on changing the station from the boring oldies station his brother Cloud had left it on, to something with more techno.

Roxas: Clouuuuud, are we there yet? –Leaning back with his arms crossed, turning to his friend- Dem, pass the Cheetos

Demyx: ummmm…. There kinda gone….- hides the empty bag-

Roxas: -sighs- Clouuuuuuuud

Cloud: Umm…I think there's some licorice in the glove box.

Roxas: -going to the glove box- This isn't licorice, this is jerky and there is only one piece left.

Demyx: OOO DIBS –reaches forward grabbing it-

Roxas: Demyx you fat ass give it back! –turning around in the seat and starting a slapping fight with him- The Jerky is miiine!

Cloud: -pulls car over to shoulder of road, turns and glares at Demyx and Roxas- If I have to pull this car over one more time…

Demyx: but Roxas started it. –eats the jerky-

Roxas: -glares at Dem- well maybe if Demyx didn't inhale food!

Cloud: There were 3 bags of Cheetos when we left the campsite. Isn't there anything left for you two to snack on. -Puts jeep back into drive and pulls unto the road-

Demyx: The other two bags are in the trunk! –lays himself across the back seat, hiding the other two bags of Cheetos- Heyyy where are my Skittles?!

Roxas:-sitting in the front seat with Dem's back pack, pulling out the Skittles and eating them- Dunno

Demyx: Awww….. –frowns, getting out a can of pop from the 12 pack in the car-

Roxas: -looking back at him- where the hell are you hording all this shit?!

Demyx: I stash things like a squirrel. –shrugs drinking the pop-

Cloud: Hey uh Dem, will you hand me a soda?

Demyx: Sure –smiles handing one to Cloud-

Roxas: Can you hand me one too?

Demyx: Uh, no your allergic to bubbles remember? –crossing his arms-

Roxas: Then why the hell are you here? Now hand me a damn pop!

Demyx:-pulls out a squirt gun spraying Roxas with it- Dance Water Dance!

Roxas: That's it! –jumping in back, fighting with Dem-

Cloud: HEY! I said if I have to…shoot! -the jeep suddenly stops in the middle of the road. Roxas is attempting to choke Demyx while he squirts him in the face, laughing hysterically-

Demyx:-pauses- Why did the car stop?

Roxas: -looks up from choking Demyx- Huh? Cloud what happened?

Cloud: -Tries to start jeep- Shit! I dunno! -looks down at gas gage- We're not out of gas. I'm gonna check it out. –Cloud gets out of jeep and walks to the front, lifting up the hood.

Demyx: -squirts Roxas in the face slipping out of the car- So, this is totally like a horror move, like the ones where the main characters die. OH my god! ARE WE GOING TO Die?!

Roxas: Shut up Demyx! –throwing a chocobo plushy at him- we are not going to die, Cloud will fix the car and then we can go home.

Cloud:-lifts up hood as jeep catches on fire- Son of a Bitch! I don't think we're going anywhere any time soon guys. Hand me one of the water bottles from the trunk, quick!

Demyx:-pulls out a fire extinguisher spraying down the car-

Roxas: Where the hell were you keeping that?!

Demyx: It was in my bag –shrugs casually-

Cloud: Waving hands trying to clear away the smoke as he coughs-Well, I still can't fix this. Looks like we're gonna have to walk.- slams hood down and starts walking towards the back of the jeep.

Roxas: -groans, getting out- But we are in the middle of the fucking woods and it's getting dark, where are we going to walk to?

Cloud: Shrugs shoulders-Do you wanna just sit in the jeep until someone drives by?

Demyx: Well there's a clearing area up ahead, maybe there's a house or something? –grabbing his bag throwing stuff into it-

Cloud: throws bag over shoulder-That's probably gonna be our best bet. If we leave now we should be able to make it up the hill before it gets too dark.

Roxas: -sighs, grabbing his bag and throwing stuff into- Alright

Demyx: -puts his bag on his shoulders smiling happily- Hiking!... I miss Zexy….

Cloud: Where is your boyfriend, by the way?

Demyx: He doesn't do camping….or outside… or people…. He does FanFiction… -

And me~!

Roxas: Ewww TMI Demyx!

Cloud: -smiling at Demyx- Sooo, that makes you bottom?

Demyx: Should I ask Zack who's the bottom in your relationship?

Cloud: Stops smiling and goes silent – That is none of your business. I happen to be an adult.

Demyx: And were consensual teenagers. So the same thing goes. –sticks his tongue out-

Roxas: -keeping his mouth shut, not wanting to be sucked into this-…

Cloud: I think we are embarrassing my little brother with all this sex talk – walks up and messes with Roxas' hair playfully.

Demyx:-laughs- I'm sure he gets it from Axel!

Cloud: Oh, Rox is so bottom. Trust me, I have to hear it when they stay at my place!

Demyx: Ooo~ is he a moaner or a screamer~?

Roxas: -glaring- Oh hey look a house! –jogging up to it-

Cloud: -whispers- moaner –starts walking up the path to the house – It looks abandoned.

Demyx:-giggles, walking up to the house, pulling out a candy bar casually eating it- Yay no cold mountain air!

Roxas: I think its locked –trying the door- Quick, Demyx use your fat head and bust the door down.

Demyx:-lifts fist to punch Roxas in the arm-

Cloud: That's not necessary Rox, this window is broken. – steps over the pane and into the house- Watch the glass you guys

Demyx:-crawls through window smiling happily- oooo~! –looking around, wondering off exploring the house-

Cloud: Watches as Roxas steps slowly through window before turning around- Where the hell did Demyx go?

Roxas: Dunno –going through the window- Wow this place is old!

Cloud: Looking around – Yeah. Pretty big too.-digs into pocket of pack and pulls out a flashlight flicking it on.-Lets go and find Demyx.

Roxas: Yeah, before he gets himself stuck in a huge spider web or something

Cloud: Well, he'd be easier to find. All we'd have to do is follow the screaming.

Roxas: -rolls his eyes, trying one of the doors in the room- Locked…..

Cloud: Shines flashlight towards open area-where do you suppose this room leads to?

Roxas: -shrugs- the basement? Or a small bedroom

Cloud: Maybe we should check it out-starts walking towards room-I think it's some kind of a library.-starts to shine light on all the shelves lined with various types of books.

Roxas: -walking with him- Creepy….. this whole place is covered in dust but these books look so clean.  
Cloud:-pulls one of the books from a shelf- yeah, weird. Look this is a newer title. Doesn't Zexion read 'Twilight?'

Roxas: I think so…..

Cloud: -places book back on shelf, grabs a book next to it and scoffs in disgust- Um, I think I found porn…

Roxas: OO let me see!…uh I mean eww gross

Cloud: -Raises eyebrow as Roxas takes book from his hand- Um, Ok. Shh…did you hear something?

Roxas: I don't hear any…-gets slammed in between two book shelves, his arm sticking out still holding the book-

Demyx: Hey guys! –smiles walking out- Where's Roxas? –sees the book- ooo~! –picks it up, pushing the bookcase- Oh. Hi Roxy. –looks at the book- Ew boobs. –hands it back to him-

Cloud: -watches as Roxas starts to slide down wall- Roxas! Are you okay?

Roxas: Fine…. Demyx, what the hell is wrong with you?!

Demyx: How was I supposed to know!? I was being chased! And I found that way out so I took it!

Cloud: -helps Roxas to stand up then turns to Demyx- Chased by what exactly?

Demyx: Um… well. I saw this guy and he was lecturing me… but he had really long hair and I was distracted and braided it…. He was chasing me… with his long sword… and I don't mean a weapon

Roxas: Sword? What do you-…..never mind…. –face palm-

Cloud: Well, maybe we should just make sure we stick together from now on. Agreed?

Demyx: Agreed. Dudes, this place is fucking creepy.

Roxas: Yeah, let's just hang in the living room or something until morning…. –heading out-

Cloud: I think I saw a fireplace in one of the rooms. Let's set up our sleeping bags in that room.

Demyx: okay –smiles happily, pulling out another pop-

Roxas: How the fuck?! Where are you keeping all this? Up your ass, never mind don't answer that….. –setting up his sleeping bag-

Cloud: Never mind that-puts bag down on the floor and starts walking towards a different room- I'm gonna go check this room for some broken furniture or something to start the fire with-as Cloud enters the other room, he steps on a weak board and falls through the floor.

Demyx:-had been pulling out more chocolate and soda- Wha? –sees the hole in the floor- Cloud?!

Roxas: Cloud! –runs over to the hole- Cloud are you okay?

Cloud: -standing up slowly- Yeah. I think so – wipes hand over face and notices a smear of blood- I don't think I broke anything. I landed on something…holy shit it's a pile of feathers!

Demyx:- goes over to the hole with his bag searching through it pulling out a whole bunch of shit- Oo! That's where my candy went! –goes back to searching- first aid kit… knife… rope… ROPE –smiles-

Roxas: -grabbing the rope- Grab on Cloud! –lowering the rope down-

Cloud: -jumps towards the rope- I can't quite reach!

Demyx:-pushes Roxas, grabbing his ankles, smiling stupidly- Problem solved!

Roxas: Holy! Demyx you ass wipe! Don't let go!

Demyx: Easy for you to say, and you call me the fat ass –trying to hold onto him, his hands slipping watching him fall on top of Cloud- oops …

Cloud: -lands on the ground with Roxas in his lap, knocking his breath out- Ouch! Dammit Demyx!-looks at his brother in his lap- Are you alright though, Rox?

Roxas: Yeah I'm okay -getting up- Demyx! You need to fucking exercise more!

Demyx: I don't exercise. I Sexersize!~ -smiles triumphantly-

Cloud: TMI Dem. Throw us down the rope. –watches as Demyx latterly just tosses the rope over the edge of the hole-

Demyx:-having just thrown the rope down, forgetting to grab an end- Wait… was I supposed to tie that to something…? Oh well…. Its creepy up here I'm coming down! Catch me~! –jumps down-

Roxas: -backs up, letting Dem fall face first onto the ground-

Cloud:-watches in disbelief as Demyx lands into the pile of feathers- Nice one Dem. Now what are we gonna do?

Demyx: There are stairs…. OO feathers! –pushing the feathers into the bag getting them ALL in the bag-

Cloud: -staring at Demyx- Uh Demyx, what are you doing?

Demyx: I'm gonna make a pillow for Zexy. Duh. –smiles standing up happily looking around-

Roxas: -face palm- ….I am so done with you.

Cloud: Let's just get out of here.-wipes a bit more blood from forehead- I think my head is bleeding.

Demyx: Here Cloud! –tosses the first aid kit to him.- more room for feathers! Eww this one has your blood on it.-throws feather to the side-

Cloud: -first aid kit hits him in face- Ow! Now I know I'm bleeding. –places hand on face- C'mon guys, let's go.

Roxas: -picking up the first aid kit- Here Cloud –getting out some band aids for him-

Cloud: -lets Roxas place a band-aid over the small gash on his face- Thanks Rox

Demyx:-looking around having his flashlight and a knife- Rox carry my bag. –going to wonder around to find the stairs-

Roxas: -taking the bag- Wow this is light…Dem…Dem? Aw shit he's gone again…..

Cloud:-looking around- Son of a…-sighs-Let's just get back to the living room Roxas. I'm a little light headed.

Roxas: Yeah –getting up the stairs- Its locked, maybe Dem's got a lock picking kit…..-opening the bag-…What the hell… Its empty!?  
Cloud: What do you mean it's empty? After all the crap he's been pulling out of it! –grabs bag away from Roxas and looks inside it-

Roxas: RAAAAAH –getting pissed and kicking the door down-…  
Cloud: -steps back and stares as Roxas stomps through the door- Wow, Roxas. Remind me to never piss you off.

Roxas: -taking a breath- ….let's just go…. –walking out and bumping into someone- 

Roxas and Cloud stare up at the tall figure with acid green eyes and long blonde hair, twisted into a braid. The man is smiling between them, and his body seems to be hovering a few inches above the floor.

Cloud: -steps protectively in front of Roxas- Who the hell are you?

Figure: I have many names. Some call me Even, others would refer to me as number 4. But, you my lovely pets can have the pleasure of calling me …. –suddenly Demyx comes out from the other set of stairs and stands behind the figure-

Demyx: -screams- AHHHHHH ITS RAPE FACE ! –runs off-

Cloud: Demyx! –looks up to see that Vexen has started to walk towards them- Run Roxas!

Roxas: Wait what? Okay –grabbing his brothers hand and running to where ever Demyx went-

Cloud: -holding tight to Roxas' hand and pulling him through various rooms- Where the hell is Demyx?

Roxas dunno. Wait, shhhhh….do you hear that?

Cloud:-both are breathing heavy from running, but strain their ears to listen. Cloud looks around- He's not following us anymore. Is that music? –lets go of Roxas' hand as they start to walk through the empty house.

Upon entering the room with the sleeping bags, they see Demyx sitting by a crackling fire and gently strumming a large sitar- What the hell Demyx!?

Demyx: What? –is surrounded by masses of candy wrappers- I got bored waiting for you guys.

Roxas: Where the hell did you get all the candy? We have your bag, Which is empty by the way! -tosses bag towards Demyx-

Demyx:-grabs his bag, opening it up pulling out a six pack of soda- No its not. Your just not good at looking for things.

Roxas: -grinding his teeth- Rrrrrrrrr

Cloud: -watching as Demyx smiles at Roxas and sips from his soda.- I don't care Rox, kill him or don't, either way I need to lay down. My head is spinning. –walks over and lays on top of sleeping bag, looks over a Demyx- Dem, please try and stay in this room.

Demyx: No promises Roxas is a meanie. –digging through his bag finding some medicine- Here Cloud. –hands it to him and a can of soda- Sorry I don't have water.

Cloud: -looks down at aspirin- Soda is fine by me – tosses pills into mouth and hands the can over to his brother.- Here Rox, you want the rest of this?

Roxas: Sure –taking the can and heading over to his sleeping bag- Hey Cloud, oh, he's asleep…..

Demyx: Sooo, its just you and me Roxy~!-starts to scoot towards Roxas

Roxas: -glares at him- You stay the fuck over there!…. –zipping up his sleeping bag-  
Demyx:-pulls out the squirt gun, spraying Roxas with it-

Roxas: Demyx! –grabbing his hood and dragging him to a random room, tossing him in the room and locking the door- Night Demyx! –going back to the living room-

Demyx:-pulling out his lock picking kit opining the door Night Roxy –squirts him again, than runs off-

Roxas: Grrrrr –storming off and going to sleep-

The room falls silent, omit the soft sounds of deep breathing and the crackling fire. At least two hours pass, before suddenly Roxas is startled awake by the sound of shuffling feet. As he sits up slowly, he see that Cloud is still asleep. He looks around to find the source of the noise, when Demyx runs into the room and jumps into his lap.

Roxas: Ah Shit Demyx! –Dem sitting on his lap- Your crushing me with your fat ass!

Demyx: -speaking very quickly-Sorry, well I couldn't sleep-because chocolate, which there is no such thing as too much of-wait no so I was wondering around, because I couldn't sleep or sit still and I had…-

Roxas: Dem, breathe!

Demyx: Sorry.-inhales slowly- So I was wondering around.. Because I couldn't sleep. So I was wondering around and there was another ghost and he had reeeeaaaaalllllyyyy long silver hair and he just kinda stared at me, so naturally I walked up and I braided his hair and he threatened me so I ran.

Roxas: -sighs- Cloud wake up –poking his side-

Cloud: -mumbles sleepily- Nah, Zack not yet. Roxas is gonna hear us

Roxas: Cloud! –hitting him with a pillow-

Cloud: -sits up looking around in confusion- Wha? What happened? Is Demyx gone again? – stops and looks at weird look on Roxas' face as Demyx smiles- How much of that did I say out loud?

Roxas: I'm going to hear what?

Cloud: Uh, nothing –looks at floor and rubs the back of his neck- What the hell did you slip me Demyx?

Demyx: aspirin, I think. That's all I gave you –puts his hands in the air- So…. I saw another ghost…

Cloud: -pinching the bridge of his nose as he stares at the floor- What do you mean another ghost?

Demyx: Reaaallly long silver hair. Named like Sleepersloth or something….

Roxas: Stuff a sloth?

Demyx: Or something Roth…he said it really creepy like.

Cloud: -looks up and stares wide eyed at the two- Did you just say Sepiroth?

Demyx: -snaps fingers- YEAH! That's it… wait how did you know?

Cloud: We have to go…Like right NOW! –stands up and grabs Roxas by the wrist pulling him towards the door-

Roxas: Ow, ow ow, okay why the rush, what about my stuff?

Demyx: throws everyone's stuff in his bag- Don't worry I got it! –smiles following them-

Cloud: -Rips the door open and pulls Roxas outside. They stare openmouthed at the very familiar jeep sitting in the driveway. Cloud pats his pockets down-Where the hell are the keys?

Demyx: I got them! You're a heavy sleeper Cloud –runs past them, hopping in the front seat starting up the car- I fixed it!

Cloud: -feels a grope on his backside- Uh, Roxas, was that you? -hears dark laughter ringing around them-

Roxas: Ew no I felt that too, let's get out of here!

Cloud and Roxas run for the jeep and pull the doors open, throwing themselves in as Demyx puts the vehicle into drive. The ride home is very quiet as they all stare silently out the windows watching as the familiar sites of home come into view. As soon as the jeep is in the driveway, Cloud and Roxas hop out and start to walk up the front steps. Demyx turns the engine off and follows after the two. Cloud places his hand on the knob, and is a little shocked when the door is pulled open.

Cloud: Zack! –grabs around Zack in a tight hug-

Zack: Um, hi babe – trying to loosen the grip Cloud has around his neck-I missed you too

Cloud: -backs up and grabs Zack by the wrist, walking around him and pulling him up the stairs-

Zack: Where are we going?

Cloud: I need a shower…and a comfy bed.

Demyx: Yeah… "shower" –turns his bag upside down a shit ton of stuff pouring out… along with Riku- …. -stares for a moment- So, that's where you went –shrugs putting his stuff back in the bag- Okay, bye guys. I'm gonna go see Zexy! –leaves

Riku: What the hell? I was…. Never mind…. Hey where's Sora? –looks at Roxas-

Roxas:….oh no… 

Meanwhile back at the camp ground  
Sora: -standing in a tree in nothing but a cloth, on a sugar overload- SHMELLOWS! –swings down on a vine stealing some woman's bag of marshmallows-

**Moral of the story: **

Don't leave Sora at the campground.


End file.
